First Day Gone Wrong
by CountryChic1
Summary: Terra Hanson is in training before she can be officially on the team. She is being trained by Reid. Her first case is a rapist. She also comes into situations w/ Derek. But she loves Reid. And when things go wrong Reid gets taken. And she and the team do everything to find him and bring him back safely.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

The red and blue lights were flashing and the sirens were going off. I hopped out of the car with my gun in my hand.

"Mr. James, FBI we're coming in!" I shouted, walking through the yard; no sound.

So I shouted again; "Mr. James, FBI we're coming in!" still no voice to answer mine.

And then I heard a scream, and I knew who it belonged to, it was Reid's.

All I could think of was getting to him before he got hurt or worse got shot and died. So I ran hard and fast. I may be only a trainee for the BAU but that doesn't mean I didn't need all the field training I could get; I pumped my legs hard and could feel the burn, it hurt to go on but I did and didn't stop and wouldn't till I reached the scream, the scream of Reid's.

He screamed again, and that filled my ears with pain. I'm in love with him and I know I shouldn't because of personal life and work life mashing together, and that's what's happening now but what does it matter? I love him so I run.

All I found were the remains of Reid's bullet proof vest and gun.

"Hotch we're too late. Reid isn't here James took him possibly killed him." I said into the walkie talkie, with a tear coming down my face.

"We'll look for him Hanson. I'll get Garcia on it."

**The Call**

Today is the day that I find out that I either made it into or completely failed the interview for the Behavioral Analysis Unit postion at the FBI agency I wanted to go into. How could they not chose me, I took courses for this, I went to Votech, and I had so much hands on training for this.

Then the phone started going off, I ran straight to it, a male voice spoke first, "Hello Ms. Hanson, you applied for the BAU position, well congratulations you are hired. I'm Hotchner you start first thing in the morning six a.m. sharp don't be late." He finished.

In a rush I said "Thank you so much! This means the world to me! I won't be late, thank you again Hotchner. And you can call me Terra please."

"See you tomorrow Ms. Hanson." And he hung up.

When he hung up I automatically thought he was rude, but my mom always told me 'don't judge a book by its cover', so I'll give him a shot first. On the Brightside I am so happy! I landed my dream job and now I have to call everyone.

I started with my mom, "Mom guess what!?"

"What honey? Please hurry up I'm really busy at work."

"Well I thought you would like to know that I landed the BAU position!"

"Baby I'm so proud of you! For a woman who just turned twenty-five that is a great accomplishment. I have to go but we'll talk later, promise."

"Ok mom" I said smiling knowing I made her proud, "Come by my place around six?"

"Yes sweetie later tonight." And I heard the click which meant the call had ended.

Now I had to decide who I should call next, my best friend Mayla, "Hey I have exciting news!" I shouted happily in her ear.

"Only two things can make you that happy; you have a date Saturday or you landed the job!"

"Ok one you're wrong about the first and two you're right! I landed THE dream job!"

"I'm so happy for you! Hey I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Ok bye, bye."

And that was the last call I could make because I realized that I was out of food and my mom was coming over for dinner. So I grabbed my car keys, headed out to my Jeep, and drove to Wal-Mart.

On the road I made a mental list of what to get for dinner: 1) salad bag, 2) tomatoes, 3) olives, 4) croutons, 5) Greek salad dressing, 6) onions, 7) feta cheese, 8) potatoes, 9) diet flavored peach tea, and 10) lean chicken breast; and my list was complete as I turned into Wal-Mart.

I got out of my car, shut the door, locked it, and walked over to grab a shopping cart. And that's when I saw crime scene tape at one of the sliding doors at Wal-Mart.

I walked over to one of the officers, he was tall, chocolate toned skin, nice featured face, and chocolate brown eyes that could melt any ones heart. "Hello officer what happened? Is it safe to go in?"

He slowly turned around and in a nice voice said to me, "Hello actually I am with the FBI, I'm Agent Morgan. But you can call me Derek or Agent Morgan whatever is comfortable. It is safe to go in we just finished the investigation. See the tall white mid forty's man over there?"

"Yes." I respond but shocked at how nice he was.

"Well we have been following him for a year and finally caught him trying to steal a little girl and take her with him."

"Great work. Well time to go grocery shopping, thank you Agent Morgan."

"No problem. Have a great day." He smiled at me, and that was my cue to leave to go into the store.

Wow that was so cool! They caught an actual criminal, I can't wait to do that one day being able analyze the criminals behavior to be able to catch the criminal. And that is why I want to be in the BAU.

**_BUMP_**

"Ohmigod I am so sorry sir! I didn't see you!" I said panicking.

He turned around and gave me a funny look but said, "Um it's fine. Actually my name is Dr. Reid or you can call me Dr. Spencer Reid, whatever you prefer."

"Oh um sure, sorry again Dr. Reid, sorry." I said feeling stupid.

"Like I said it's fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." He said and walked away like it was an awkward situation for him, when actually it is awkward for me.

So with that humiliating thing on my mind I walked with my head high and went to the veggie and fruit section to get the salad bag, tomatoes, onions, and potatoes. Next I went to get the feta cheese in the cheese section. Then I went to get the Greek salad dressing and found the croutons in the same section. I also found the olives in the canned section and got four cans. I then went to get the tea but I couldn't find the cheap brand so I got the expensive brand. Finally I went to get the lean chicken breast, and then headed out to the checkout line.

"Hotch!" I heard one of the FBI agents shout, it was a female voice.

Hotch, now why did that sound so familiar? Could the woman mean Hotchner? The man I had spoken to earlier?

"Yes Prentiss?" he said walking over to her.

"Are we ready to go? If we're finished there is no point in staying."

"Yes Prentiss we're finished. Tell everyone to go wait in the SUVs, I'll get Rossi."

"Ok Hotch." She said, and she turned around grabbed Dr. Reid (he was very attractive in my opinion), another female who was just as pretty but she had blond hair and blue eyes whereas the other woman had pretty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and then she walked outside to probably tell Agent Morgan it was time get in the car.

With all my paying attention to their conversations, I didn't realize it was my turn in the line and the cashier woman was yelling at me to move up or get out of line.

"Sorry ma'am," I said putting up the olives first, "I was a little distracted."

She put on a cherry face, probably fake, and said, "Distracted by what? That handsome young fellow you bumped into earlier?"

My cheeks were burning a bright red now, "Uh… besides that. The conversation they were having."

"And what was the conversation about dear?"

"Oh nothing really, it was very boring actually." And I finished putting everything up and started putting the bags into my cart.

"Cash or credit?" she asked.

"Check." I said handing it to her.

She put it in that machine thing, smiled at me, and said, "Have a nice day."

So I replied back, "You to." And then left the way I came in.

As I walked out to my Jeep I caught a glimpse of Dr. Reid staring out the window, the cashier lady was right, he was very handsome and attractive and just plain stunning to look at.

The way his hair was cut short and kept to his neck with it flipped up in the front a little bit, the way his shirt fit to his body was a little baggy but clung somewhat to him, his tie was black but it kind of pulled his outfit together, and his pants were black and clung to him in a nice way.

I found my car and loaded everything in still thinking about him. And on the way home he was all I could think about. What if I work with him? I will I _not be distracted_. What if I lose my job because I can't think straight around him? Oh shit, now what am I going to do, I'm not just going to quit. Whatever, I may not work with him and that may not have been the agency I'm with anyway.

By the time I got home my mom was waiting in her car for me. She walked to my car and helped me unload all my groceries from the car and brought them inside.

"Ok honey, now you can scream up and down about the job offer." She joked while helping me make dinner.

"Mom I am twenty-five year old woman I don't scream and jump. I happily make dinner and talk to you all about it." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Ok so now go on and tell me." She urged.

"First the man who called was named Hotchner and he said to be in by six a.m. sharp."

"Strict?"

I glared at her, "No mom he's just doing his job."

"Alright then; so did you hear about how they caught that man today?"

My eyes shot up right to hers, "Yes! I was actually there at Wal-Mart at the time! So I talked to one of the agents; Agent Morgan and he told me about it. Then knowing me your clumsy daughter I bumped into another agent with my cart his name was Dr. Reid. And some woman who works with them to was asking Hotch, who I think may be the man who called me, talked to him."

"Wow hun, your day sure was busy."

"I know. But um mom I have a little problem." I said not looking at her eyes anymore.

"And that would be?"

"Well um you see I am crushing on Dr. Reid and well if I happen to be in that agency how will I, you know, _work properly_?"

"Dear," she said finishing cooking the chicken and putting them onto plates, "You'll just have to look past it and learn how to deal."

My mom was still the same when I was teen and still the same as I'm an adult.

"Fine I guess I will then."

And then we sat down at my small table and ate dinner. We talked and caught up on each others lives since I haven't visited her in a while. She told about how her work was getting a little hectic. I asked how my little brother was and then she went into a whole story on him and before we knew it, it was nine o'clock and I had to send her on her way so I could get up tomorrow and get to work on time.

_**A/N: So I was rereading this and I thought to myself "Wow this isn't really well written." So I went back through and re-edited everything. So I hope you enjoy the newly edited chapters better than the old crappy ones. :)**_

_**Sorry I had to delete the old one! My computer was being and difficult. So I deleted the story! I am so sorry!**_

_**And thank you to my new follower of favoriter not sure which one you did! But thank you none the less!**_

_**Please review, comment, follow, or favorite. All are welcome! Thanks you! :))))**_


	2. Running Late

**Running Late**

Fuck, I thought as I looked at the time on my clock, it read 5:00. I had slept in and now I was running late, I was supposed to be on the road by now but instead I was getting dressed, put my hair up in a mess yet cute pony tail, and grabbed a pack of pop tarts and walked right out to my car. As I drove down my drive way something dawned on me; I forgot my damn make-up bag.

"Just my luck!" I screamed to myself.

First I slept in, running late (not a good impression for the first day), and now I looked like that thing people saw in nightmares and it isn't pretty at all; not one bit. And with my luck today I'll hit traffic and be later than I would normally with not waking up on time, possibly fired. At least I still had my yummy looking pop tart. Of course, I forgot to make a damn pot of coffee hopefully they'll have some there.

**_POP_**

And that was the sound of my tire. Now what I am supposed to do? Walk the other fifty miles? I don't think so. Maybe this is fate and life saying, 'Hey Terra we figured you were happy long enough so now were gonna fuck with you. Jokes on you'. A thought came to my mind, maybe not a good one but still it's a thought none the less, hitch hike.

After about what felt like twenty cars had gone by, one finally stopped. It was an older model of the Volkswagen, it was black and silver on the outside with tinted windows. The driver started to roll down his window and that's when I froze; it was him, the guy Reid, from yesterday I swear my heart stopped a beat.

With the look on his face he seemed to have definitely remembered me, after the look wore off he said, "Would you uh- like a ride to uh- wherever you're going?"

I was shocked he offered and even more shocked I was able to udder a single word, "Uh yes please I would appreciate that very much."

"Well then get in car. And where is it I'll be taking you exactly? I am a little late to work myself."

I remembered the address and building name like it was printed to the back of mind and eye lids, "Yes I do actually; Quantico, Virginia FBI: Behavioral Analyst Unit. The address is-" I was cut off by Dr. Reid.

His face was pale and he said, "I know where that is. That's exactly where I'm headed."

As I climbed into his vehicle I swear it had dropped an extra ten degrees and I was going to puke. I had to keep my hands locked together so he couldn't see them shaking with how nervous I was around him.

"So what is it like?" I asked.

He gave me a questioning look and then it dawned on him, "Oh well everyone is very nice. You met most the crew yesterday. There's Derek Morgan he is very nice to all the ladies but can be demanding to information that is critical. Then there's Aaron Hotchner, he comes off as stubborn, but once you get to know him he is a really great guy. Prentiss, sorry I mean Emily Prentiss, is a sweet girl and can handle this job pretty well. David Rossi is like the co-leader alongside Hotch, and he is welcoming to everyone. JJ, Jennifer Jareau, is pretty and nice as well. Penelope Garcia is our computer wiz and a good friend to have. Lastly there's me, Spencer Reid, I have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per a minute."

I stared out the window and then said, "Wow. Um thanks for telling me the bio of everyone."

I turned to look at him and I guess the way I said it made him feel like an idiot, "Ohmigod Dr. Reid I'm sorry I didn't mean for me to sound like an asshole."

He perked right up at my apology, "It's all right. You know most people don't usually apologize?"

I giggled a little at his nerdy self and said, "Nope I didn't. Hey um why did you seem so shy yesterday? Because today you're super talkative."

"To many people, I don't really prefer big crowds. But now that I'm getting to know you better I don't see why I was."

I smiled thinking this was a sign or something, "You're really sweet you know?"

"You think so?" he asked.

Fuck, I thought to myself I didn't think I had said that out loud.

I swallowed hard, "Um. So what kind of music do you listen to?" I said quickly changing the subject so I didn't have to share my feelings.

"Jazz."

I held my laugh in, "I'm more of a Country fan."

"That's pretty cool." He said turning onto some path that lead to a building.

I looked out the window to see the building. And wow was it big, it had to of had at least three levels to it. It was a beige coloring with tinted windows and some windows had blinds pulled down. The building wasn't much to look at but still I got that same rush of excitement just seeing it in person.

"Wow." I breathed out loud.

"What?" Dr. Reid had asked.

"Oh I was just admiring the building, it's so um-" he cut me off.

"Boring? Unappealing to look at? Makes you want to go inside quickly?"

I glared at him, "No. Ok well yeah. But what I had meant was it's so cool seeing the building were I'm going to work at in person."

"Oh well in that case, I had the same reaction as you. Personally inside is much better. The lower level is security and where we eat, second level is where I and the team work, and the third level is where the higher ups work."

"So I'll be on the second level then?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since you're new one of them will train you, sometimes they have people from my team train the newbies as well."

My hope suddenly went up 100 percent.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've trained one person but then um. Never mind I don't wanna talk about that right now."

Shit, I hate when people do that! Now I want to know what the hell happened. Did she get killed? Or fired? Or quit? Ugh now these questions will be stuck in my head all day.

"Hello? Earth to, uh, what is your name by the way."

"I'm here. And my name is Terra, Terra Hanson."

"That's a beautiful name." With that comment I swear my cheeks where a bright rosy red.

"Thanks." I said smiling like a big idiot.

He found a parking spot, parked, turned off the car, and then we both got out and walked to the security section. Dr. Reid checked in first and then I told them who I was then they gave me an I.D badge, next we took the damn stairs, and soon enough we were on level two.

"Do you need me to show you how to get to level three?" he asked.

I could say yes, I debated to myself, but what I actually said was, "No thanks, and thanks again for the ride Dr. Reid."

"Please, call me Reid. And ok see you around, hopefully soon."

"Ok Reid," I liked the way his name sounded on my tongue "And I hope to see you soon too. Oh would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Not all." And with that we both went our separate ways.

~~.*.~~

"Hi." I said to the woman in front of me.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Um, yes actually you can. I'm looking for the training room."

"Oh, hun that's on level two."

"But um, I'm here for my first day of training though. And I was told the higher ups, obviously people on this level, trained the newbies."

"Yes you are correct, but we don't have enough people to spare right now. You'll be training with Dr. Spencer Reid and with that training going on any cases with him that he has to go on. And once your training is complete you will be an official member of the team."

I was floating on cloud nine right about now, "Ok, so level two?"

"Yes ma'am and don't worry Reid won't bite." And off I went to level two.

~~.*.~~

To find room 203 I had to walk around the whole damn level two to find out I had passed is five times. So once I had found it I opened the door and waltzed right in. I gasped at the sudden intake of the room. I thought it would have been like an office, just a one room type of deal; but I was dead wrong. It was this gigantic office with people running around, not literally, everywhere there were also mini offices in side room 203. It was just plain freaking amazing. And I guess it should have been a big clue that it was a gigantic office for the fact that the doors were made of glass and you could see into the room.

"Hello, can I help you?" A voice said from behind, which made me jump a little.

"Yes, I'm um, looking for Dr. Reid. Do you know where he is?"

As I turned around there was a man about mid-thirties, tall, black hair with brown eyes looking at me, "You must be Ms. Hanson? Hi I'm Hotchner; most people call me Hotch though."

"Oh. _Oh_ you're Hotchner! Well hello, and please just call me Terra." Why would I say 'just call me Terra!?' they obviously all go by last names, _idiot._

"How about Hanson? Well you said you were looking for Reid right?"

"Yes I am; he is supposed to show me the place and train me in the office and out on the field." I said trying to be as professional as possible.

"Hold on just a minute. REID!" he shouted.

A man at small square table with a bunch of papers looked up from a large thick book, which he was almost finished with, looked startled at first and then he looked around till he found the voice that was calling, "Yes Hotch?"

"You have a trainee. She just started; please make her feel welcome like I know you will do."

"Got it." And he walked over my way, I swear I was about to faint.

"So we meet again." He said to me as he stopped by side and took my stuff to put it back at his work place.

"Yes, yes we do. So, um, would you mind showing me around and introducing me to everyone?"

"Sure, let's start with Morgan."

I smiled and followed right behind him.

"Morgan," Reid called. "This is Terra Hanson, she's new and I'll be training her before she can join the team."

As the man turned around I recognized him instantly, he was the agent from Wal-Mart.

"Well hello there Pretty Lady," he smiled. "I believe we met before, as in yesterday."

"Why yes we did."

He shook my hand and said, "Welcome to the team." And went back to doing what I guess was paper work.

Next, I met Emily Prentiss she was the nicest person I had ever met in my entire life besides Reid and the cool part was she could so many different languages. Then he introduced me to Penelope Garcia, who is amazing with technology and has very bubbly and friendly type of personality. Soon after I met David Rossi, co-commands the cases with Hotchner and he used to be a former BAU agent but came out of retirement a year or two ago. He also re-introduced me to Hotchner, who I got to know a lot better, and figured he wasn't this mean person at all and he was actually really nice once he opened up.

"So that was everyone. Now if you don't mind I'm going to finish my book." He said sitting back down.

"Um, Reid?"

He looked up at me, "Yes?"

"Can I have a chair too, please?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll get you one. Actually just take mine, I'll steel Morgan's. But don't tell him because I can see where that will go."

I laughed a little bit, "Ok," I winked at him, "This will be our little secret." He smiled back, grabbed Morgan's chair, then sat down and started reading. I had a feeling that this would be one of many secrets that we would share together.

"So I'm so supposed to train you?" he said giving a cute boyish smile.

"Yes you are. Didn't I just tell that?"

"And you go on the cases with me to?"

Excitement came in little thrills threw my spinal cord, "Yes. And you already knew that, you trained others before Reid." I said laughing a little bit.

He caught a hint of my excitement which made me turn my head away from him.

"You're a little shy but strong willed and very opinionated; aren't you?" he asked.

"Uh what?"

"Oh sorry force of habit." And that made him turn his head.

"And um- yeah I am actually."

"I knew it." He said giving me his boyish grin again.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that; I'd love to profile you." I said nudging his arm and flirting with him.

Off in the distance I heard, "Hey, Prentiss who took my chair?" obviously Derek didn't realize in Reid's space there were two chairs.

And then man with a gray and black peppered beard walked out of his office and came down to stand in the center of the room, otherwise known as Rossi

Then Rossi started to speak, "Listen up, we've got a case of a rapist in Seattle, Hotch gather up the team for a meeting and tell Garcia."

"Ok Rossi; guys meeting room right now."

And so we were off to the meeting room.

_**A/N: Here is the re-edited version of chapter 2! :) Hope you like! Once I get these re-edited and finish chapter 6 I will work on chapter 7 :) ENJOOOOYYY!**_

_**Please review, comment, follow, or favorite! Thank you so much! :D**_


	3. Right or Wrong

**Right or Wrong**

I couldn't believe my eyes as we walked into the meeting room. It was kind of spacey, and the whole team literally showed up. Garcia was sitting at the head of the table, Morgan was sitting next to her, Hotch was on the other side of Garcia, next to Hotch was Prentiss, next to Morgan was JJ, and next to Prentiss was Rossi, and next to JJ was of course Reid. And I was the awkward girl standing in the back avoiding eye contact of everyone.

Rossi looked at me and then said, "Will someone please get Ms. Hanson a chair?"

"Oh no I'm fine." I said not wanting the others to fret over me.

"Nonsense," Rossi said, "Now someone go get her a chair please."

That's when Morgan spoke up, "Well Rossi didn't you want to get this meeting started?"

Rossi cleared his throat, "Yes Morgan I did."

"How about she just sits on my lap?" my eyes bulged out of my head, for one I've never had a guy offer that and two we're at work.

Everyone, including Reid, stared at him like he was crazy; but because Rossi wanted to get the meeting on a move he said it was fine even though you could tell he rather have me sitting in my own chair.

So I walked over to Morgan and well sat in his lap. As I sat in his lap I thought it was going to be really weird. But in all actuality it wasn't, and at least my feet would get a break from these damn heels.

Garcia clapped her hands together and started to speak, "Ok everyone listen up," she waited till all eyes were on her, "Now that I have your undivided attention let's get started. So there is a rapist in Seattle, California, he takes little girls from the age's ten to fifth teen at the most obvious sightings. And once he's done with them he kills them in a particular way. Reid care to explain on to this?"

"Sure; so as Garcia was saying he takes girls from the ages ten to fifth teen at the most obvious places. There are at least two reasons why, one because he likes the rush of trying to not get caught, and two he may think of it as a game to see how fast he can take them before getting noticed. He also kills the girls in a particular way; Garcia can you bring up the pictures please." Garcia brought up the pictures like he asked.

And then Reid carried on of what he was saying, "If you look at the pictures each girl has slight bruising on her inner thighs, very bad rope burn on her wrist, and what appears to be the letter 's' scared on her breast."

I sat there mouth opened, "Pretty Lady close your mouth." Derek said closing it for me.

"Morgan how can you sit through all of this?" I whispered.

"I know it's hard, but it's my job and when I can put those bastards in prison, I feel a whole lot better." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah but still."

Morgan leaned closer into me, "And there are things we can do to forget." He whispered touching my arm slowly.

"Wh-what kind of things?" I asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Don't act stupid, because I know you're not. You know exactly what I mean."

His voice made me shiver, "That helps forget the images and everything?"

He stroked my arm again sending more shivers through my body, "Yeah it does."

It suddenly got hot in the room, and not the comfortable kind, the kind that makes you want to run away and never look back. But at the same time I was strangely turned on by Morgan, yet turned on by Reid. And now I had a crisis, I liked two of my co-workers, and I could see this wouldn't end well at all.

"Ms. Hanson, do you have any opinion on this?" Hotchner asked me.

Shit I thought, I wasn't paying attention, well I guess the best thing to do was wing it, "Well um as Reid, sorry Dr. Reid, was saying the victims seemed to be badly hurt. And to me I see it as if the unsub had to of had some type of traumatic incident when he was younger to cause him to treat women like this. Also, that the 's' would have to represent something, but I don't know what yet." I said out of breath.

Next thing I heard was clapping from everyone in room.

"Damn Reid! It's her first day and she can already profile, how much teaching did you do?" Derek said.

Reid looked stunned, "Uh none actually. But good job Terra, I mean Hanson."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Reid."

He smiled right back at me, and then I got little butterflies in my stomach.

Hotch clapped his hands together, "Ok guys we leave in thirty. Go pack and be at the air strip or we'll leave without you."

Everyone stood up except for Derek and me, since I was sitting on his lap. I was also confused as to why we had to pack. Unless Hotch meant that we'd be staying in Seattle till we solved the case.

"Terra ya gotta get up." Morgan whispered into my ear.

"Oh shit sorry." I said, realizing everyone had left the meeting room, including Reid.

As I got off his lap he stood up and locked the meeting room door. And then I got completely uncomfortable in a flash. He slowly walked over to me staring into my eyes with just want and nothing more. I backed up right into the table.

"What's wrong Pretty Lady?" he asked getting closer and closer.

"N-nothing; it's just that you were so nice the other day, and now you're, you're this. And it's kind of unprofessional."

"I want what I want." Is all he said to me.

And then before I knew it he grabbed me into his arms and kissed me. Strangely I kissed him back; which was so wrong but it felt good so technically wasn't it right? He picked me up while still kissing me and put me on the table. Then he hiked my skirt up and rubbed his hand along my legs. I pressed into him making him moan slightly, then I pressed on seeing how far he'd let me take him; which definitely made this wrong now.

"Damn girl." He whispered out of breath.

"What?" I gasped.

"I think I'm gonna fuck you on this table."

I wasn't surprised he said something like that, "Then do it if you want to so bad."

I don't know why I pushed him on maybe because I like the feeling of his body up against mine. But daring him to have sex with me at work was really out of line.

"Then lay down sexy."

"Make me." I said, wanting him to be rough with me. Why was I doing this!?

"Oh damn girl, I think you want to listen to me." He said biting my lip.

"And I said make me, so make me." And then he bent me back on the table.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Now what are you gonna do?" I'm so gonna be fired for this.

"This," he said pinning my hands above my head, "And this," he said unbuttoning my shirt to expose my black laced bra, "Also this," he said hiking up my skirt all the way exposing my black underwear.

"Is that all?" I pushed him on.

"No." he growled into my ear nipping it as well.

"Then finish up."

"Maybe I want to take my time."

I looked up at him, "Well you're taking to fucking long."

He pushed on my pinned hands causing pain and pressed into my body as well.

"I can do whatever I want, so shut your mouth."

Did he just tell me to shut up? I think he did.

"What the fuck, get off me." Him telling me to shut up ruined the mood.

"No." and he started kissing me again and then unhooked my bra with his free hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Taking off you bra. And keep it off to."

"Get off of me!"

I couldn't take it anymore it felt good, but now I think he's just getting horny taking control of me. When he realized I wasn't going to do as he said he got off of me, pulled my skirt back down, and re-hooked my bra.

"Button up your shirt." He commanded.

"Fuck you." I said buttoning up my shirt and unlocking the door and walking out.

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**And thank you to my new followers!**_

_**Please review, comment, follow, or favorite! Any are welcome and appreciated! Thank you! XD**_


	4. Plane Ride

**Plane Ride**

As soon as I walked out the door I ran smack dab into Reid, while earning a major headache as well. I fell backwards on my ass and stood up quickly shooing away Reid's hand since I didn't want any help getting up.

"Look, just take me to your car so we can leave for the air strip, please."

"Sure. Follow me." He said walking out to the bull pen and heading to the door.

"Thank you." I whispered only so I could hear myself.

We walked in silence as we were heading to the car. I couldn't help but wonder how Morgan could go from sweet to whatever he had turned into. And I couldn't believe how I acted to it, like I wanted to be taken advantage of like that.

"Earth to Terra." Spencer said while snapping his fingers in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, in my own little world." I laughed.

"Ah, I see, I know what you mean, sorry for interrupting it."

"It's totally fine, I'm actually glad you did."

He gave me a funny look, "And why is that?"

How the hell could I answer that question? Morgan is his co-worker he has known him longer than he has known me. So therefore I can't just tell him, 'Oh I was thinking about how Morgan and I almost did it in the conference room. And then I stopped it and it went downhill from there.' Yeah that wasn't going to work at all.

So instead I said, "Let's just say what's up here," I pointed to my head, "Isn't always so healthy for me to be in."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Mine isn't always healthy to stay in either."

"Why is that?" I asked curious.

"I can remember everything I have read or have seen. Now imagine with this type of job, I can never forget what I see, and what I want to forget I can never do that."

I gasped not realizing how bad having an eidetic memory for this type of job could be, "Ohmigod Reid I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"Of course you wouldn't know we just met."

"Well yeah, but I had meant it as I didn't know that and I'm sorry you have to live with it."

"Oh." Is all he said, and then we walked in complete silence to his car.

~~.*.~~

Soon afterwards we were at the air strip ready to take off. I couldn't believe I was going to Seattle, freaking Seattle, California, I knew it wasn't for a good reason but nonetheless I was going!

"Why are you so antsy?" Reid asked me on the plane.

"Because we're going to Seattle!" I shouted.

He cleared his throat, "Yes for, um you know, a bad reason."

"Ugh, I know Reid. It's just I've never been to other places besides here in Virginia and Maryland."

"Ahhh, well then get use to going to other states." He said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know if that is even possible but I will try." I laughed a little.

"Try all you want, but it'll be a little hard at first to not get excited. But let me warn you once see the full action of it, you probably will never want to go back."

I believed him on that completely, with the images I saw in the conference room I probably will never want to visit that state again.

Then Hotch cleared his throat to begin, "Ok we need to start building a basic profile, Reid can you tell me more about the unsub?"

"Sure. Ok as far as we know the unsub gets excitement out of kidnapping his victims in places where he is easily able to be caught. The more I look into this it seems as if his behavior builds up, as Hanson had said before it is probably from something traumatic, when he was only three he had seen his dad abuse his mother till she bled. Then at age ten he had seen his father cut his mother's breast with the letter 's', that's probably where he got the 's' from, again as Hanson was on to something this is probably where he gets his signature from. At age fifth teen he had a girlfriend named Calie Manson, who he happened to abuse until she almost died one day, he even raped her as well. At age twenty-five he was put in jail for abusing his daughter, who is ten, and for rapping her too." Reid had concluded, while I stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open.

"Thank you Reid," Hotch said, "And Ms. Hanson, please close your mouth. Ok, Morgan I need you to call Garcia and tell her to look for other kinds of information she can pick up on him, like other criminal records and family history."

Derek grabbed his phone and flipped it open dialing Garcia, "Gotcha Hotch. Hey Baby Girl, can you do me a favor?"

He chuckled and then said, "No, no _not that kind of favor._ I need you to find more information on the unsub. Do you think you can do that Sugar?"

"Sorry I will never doubt your amazing skills again. Thank you; call me back when ya find something." And then he hung up.

"Ok Prentiss," Hotch began, "I need you to go over the case file again and see if we missed anything."

She smiled and replied, "Sure can do."

Hotch then turned to Rossi, "Rossi, I need you to look over the file as well with Prentiss."

"Sure thing." Was all Rossi said, looking over the file with Prentiss.

"And as for you and Reid," Hotch said turning to us, "You need to learn the basics and how we deal with these situations, so Reid get started."

"Yes sir." Reid said turning to face me.

Before Reid could start Hotch added, "And as for Morgan and JJ, I need you to take a closer look at the pictures of the victims to see if there was anything we missed in them."

And then we were all doing as Hotch said, for the fact he was the leader and we had to listen to him.

_**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**If I haven't already thanked my new follower: THANK YOU!**_

As always please review, comment, favorite, or follow! Thank yous!1


	5. Basics and Fun Encounters

**Basics and Fun Encounters**

"Ok Terra let's get started," Reid said turning to me, "So you need to learn the basics of how to handle situations like the one on this case."

"But why? Yeah I totally get that this case involves rape, but still."

Reid glared at me, "First off Hanson," he started again not calling me by my first name, "If you don't know how to handle yourself on this case which could involve hostage situations, one of the team members life being on the line, not saving the girls being taken and having them dead, or many other possibilities then you're screwed."

"Ok I'm sorry Reid, please tell me the basics." I said feeling bad for what I had said not too long ago.

"Good, clearly you have to know how to handle yourself in tough situations, which you will learn throughout this job. Second thing is when you profile you do not just want to guess aimlessly, you have to have enough facts to conclude your profile, if you look more into the patterns of behavior you'll find a descent pattern. Thirdly, when you are sent off to investigate you always, no matter what, stay with your partner. These are the three main basic rules, so for now you're good."

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open, "Got ya." I finally said.

"Great." He smiled towards me, sending butterflies flipping through my stomach.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, for the fact I wanted to tell him I liked him so much. But I couldn't because if I told him it could get weird at work, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"So," he started to say, "Want to play some chess?" and following that question was a smirk.

"Hell yeah, you think you can beat me? Don't you?" I said lightly pushing his arm.

"No I don't think I can. I know I can." He said, pushing me down on the little couch that we were sitting on.

"Some ones a little cocky." I retorted back, pulling him towards me.

"Yeah I am, what are you gonna do about it, Terra?" he smiled back, leaning into me.

"Beat you at chess." I said pushing him up.

~~.*.~~

Reid cracked up laughing from the frustrated look on my face. I glared right back at him.

"This is so not funny Spencer!"

He chuckled again, "C'mon Terra yes it is! And you know it."

I smiled knowing he was right, "Shut up." I said laughing.

"Why don't you?" he playfully said back.

"Why don't I? Well because you have to make me first." I said, winking at him.

He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Just you wait. Maybe tomorrow or the next day or the day after that, you could get that lucky with me. But then after that, you'd probably be begging me for more." He finished with a wink.

I stared at him not knowing how to respond to that, for the fact I am pretty sure he just offered to do it with me.

Next thing I knew I saw a chocolate brown hand on my shoulder, it was Derek Morgan. He looked at me as if to say 'that is very unprofessional,' and then glanced at me again which seemed to say 'follow me, now.'

I got up to follow him to some back compartment of the jet and then that's when he spoke, more like growled in my ear, "Hanson what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

I scoffed at him, "Me? You're fucking kidding me right?"

He looked at me, "No I'm not. Clearly you didn't understand I want you and you can't have anyone else."

"Derek, fuck off."

That's when he shoved me up against the wall and put his lips on mine. He kissed me softly at first and then harder. I didn't kiss back, but soon after my mind disobeyed me and I kissed him then started to take off his shirt.

"So we're gonna do it on the plane?" he asked in-between kisses and taking off my shirt.

I gasped, "Looks that way."

Then he unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. I turned around to lock the door, and then my skirt was hiked up to expose my long legs.

"Mmm that looks so much better on you." He whispered into my ear.

I didn't respond to him and just kept kissing him. I couldn't control myself, and he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he had me in his hands and I would do anything he wanted.

_**A/N: Hope you like! I wont updating for a while so I'm gonna try to finish chapter 6 up and post it either tonight or tomorrow before I leave for vacation!**_

_**Please review, comment, fav, or follow! Thanks so much! :)**_


End file.
